Intoxicated
by RisingSun17
Summary: (AN: There will be no sex but it's talked about, if that offends you don't read) Panda doesn't why he's feeling this way, he's knows it's not love. It's something he can't explain, at least not without getting flustered. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did Panda have to have these thoughts? Will these feelings change anything between him and Charlie?


_The air was moist and warm; steam filled the air clouding everything in sight. In this cloudy environment only two souls are present; those two souls happen to be Charlie and Panda. They were at the Korean Spa and they were getting cozy in the steam room. Panda sat on Charlie's towel covered lap and they were in each other's arms making out. Little did they both know they wanted to do more then just kiss. _

_Panda moaned, "I love you." _

"_I love you too pumpkin." Charlie mused. _

"_Aren't you glad we came?" Panda asked._

"_Of course; at first, I wasn't so sure but I'm glad I did, if it means I get to be with my sweet pan-pan." Charlie said. _

_Panda giggled, "Your too much." _

_Panda took Charlie's hand and kissed his finger-tips which made Charlie blush; the cryptic opened his mouth to say something but Panda stopped him in his tracks. _

_Panda purred, "Put your hands on my body Charlie." _

_Charlie placed his hand's on Panda's chest and kissed him, Panda wrapped his arms around Charlie's back. This had to be the best kiss ever; they kissed so hard that they fell on the floor, they broke away panting heavily. Charlie was on top of Panda and Panda was beneath him. _

_Charlie was out of breath, "Are you okay pumpkin?" _

_Panda grinned, "Never better." _

_Panda kissed his cheek while whispering something that made Charlie blush heavily, he glanced down at his boyfriend. He knew how sensitive Panda was, did he really want to do this? _

_Charlie was concerned, "Are you sure?" _

_Panda smirked while nodding his head; it's a good thing they have the steam room all to themselves. The steamy cloud engulfed them into a desirable experience they've both wanted for so long. _

Panda nearly jumped out of his bed in shock, he could feel the air escaping his lungs; he grabbed his inhaler on the nightstand and took a large puff. Once Panda was calm and could breathe again, he was in disbelief at what he just dreamed.

Panda blushed, "Did I really dream that?"

He glanced over at his painting of Charlie as Mikki-Chan, he could feel the heat rise in his face and he also felt something else brewing; he had a feeling that could only be described as something that you wouldn't say out loud, it was something you had to experience. Panda could feel his stomach churn; why was he thinking about doing that with Charlie? Apart of Panda did want to try it with him but apart of him was terrified; Panda would get awkward and embarrassed when talking about this subject. Even thinking about it was enough to make him melt with awkwardness.

Still the thought of them coming together and losing their innocence to one another intrigued Panda a lot but he doesn't know if Charlie feels the same way; the last thing he'd want to do is force Charlie into something he didn't want to.

Panda sighed, "Why me?"

Panda leaned his head back into his pillow and tried to sleep, he felt the calming presence of sleep take him under their wing. For the rest of the night Panda didn't have any more alluring dreams about him and Charlie; at least for now.

_**The next day**_

"You guys ready to go?" Grizz asked.

Ice Bear carried a cooler and Panda held the condiments, they were going to Charlie's private lake for a summer BBQ; they were excited except for Panda. It's not that Panda didn't want to see Charlie, he did but he couldn't shake his feeling he had from his dream. He tried to push them away, but it was no use; the lusty thoughts kept popping up and it was driving him insane. Panda none less put on a good face and headed out the door with his brothers.

As they walked the feeling increased, no matter how much Panda tried to distract himself with scenery and other random thoughts; nothing worked, if anything this only made his urges stronger. Panda tried desperately to think of something else, he then glances over to a tall oak tree.

"_That's a nice tree."_ Panda thought.

Panda continued to stare at it, he smiled, his smile grew bigger; pretty-soon the tree had a new sight to behold. Panda's dirty thoughts took over and he imagined being slammed against the tree with Charlie roughly and passionately kissing him. They were drowning in a sea of hormones and there was no way to escape.

"_Oh Charlie, please don't stop." Panda moaned._

"_Wasn't going to." Charlie moaned. _

_Charlie kissed his neck which send shivers up the black and white bears spine. Panda's eyes rolled in the back of his head feeling the ecstasy of his boyfriend's kisses. _

"Panda! Earth to Panda!" Grizz said.

Panda snapped out of his fantasy and had a look of embarrassment grazed across his face; Grizz and Ice Bear noticed, and they knew exactly what their brother was dreaming about.

Grizz grinned, "Was I interrupting something?"

Ice Bear grinned, "Should we leave Panda and the tree alone?"

Panda was flustered, "NO! It wasn't like that, I swear!"

Grizz chuckled, "Yeah right."

Ice Bear grinned, "Ice Bear can sense intimate desires."

Panda blushed harder, "I was admiring the tree honest!"

Grizz grinned, "No need to be embarrassed bro, everyone gets lusty once in a while."

Ice Bear agreed, "Panda shouldn't hide his true feelings."

Before Panda could say anything, Charlie ran over to greet them, "Hey fellas!"

Grizz smiled, "Hey man."

"Hi." Ice Bear greeted.

Charlie picked Panda up and kissed his head; Panda could feel the heat rush in his face, and he could feel his lustful urges bubble up.

Charlie smiled, "Glad you guys could make it."

Panda blushed, "Glad to be here Charlie."

They put the food on a picnic table, and they swam in the lake for a little bit before they ate. Everyone seemed to be having fun, but Panda was acting strange. Whenever Charlie got close to Panda or touched him; Panda would freak out. This confused Charlie a lot and he wanted to know what was wrong with his sweet pan-pan. Grizz and Ice Bear noticed to and they were going to talk some sense into him.

Grizz took Panda's arm, "Charlie could you give us a minute?"

"Sure thing Grizz." Charlie said.

Grizz and Ice Bear took their brother out of the water and took him behind a tree, they knew what was going on with him and they weren't going to let this slide.

"Bro you need to come clean with Charlie." Grizz said.

Ice Bear agreed, "Panda can't brush this off."

"That's right you need to tell him about your; *ahem* desires." Grizz said.

Panda blushed, "I can't! What if he won't understand?"

"Just talk to him, Charlie will love you no matter what." Grizz said.

"Charlie loves Panda unconditionally." Ice Bear said.

Panda frowns, "I don't know guys."

Grizz patted his shoulder, "Panda all these strange feelings and urges are normal, you shouldn't hide them."

"Nothing good comes out of it." Ice Bear said.

Panda couldn't argue with them, there was no use and they were right. He couldn't put this feeling off anymore, he had to tell Charlie. Who knows maybe Charlie's feeling the same way about him?

Panda smiles, "You guys are right."

Grizz grins, "When are we ever not? You go tell him about how you feel, and we'll get some ketchup from the cave."

"What if-; Grizz cuts Panda off.

"You need to stop second guessing yourself and stop overthinking it; just be open with him." Grizz said.

"Panda needs to give himself more credit." Ice Bear said.

"We'll be back but not until you come clean." Grizz said.

Panda took a deep breath, "Alright I'll do it."

"That's the spirit bro!" Grizz said.

"Ice Bear is proud bear." Ice Bear said.

They walked back to the cave leaving Panda alone with Charlie; Panda felt his anxiety reaching the surface, but he wasn't going to let that stop him though; It was now or never. Panda approached Charlie on the shore.

"Charlie?" Panda asked.

Charlie turned his head and smiled, "Hey pumpkin everything alright?"

Panda bit his lip, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course; what do you want to talk about?" Charlie asked.

Panda's heart was racing, "Lately I've been having these strange urges, but I don't know how to say them."

Charlie smiled, "Do the best you can, and I'll be happy to listen."

Panda blushed, "Here goes, last night I had a dream about you and me; we were kissing in this Korean steam bath and…I wanted you."

Charlie laughed, "You already have me pumpkin."

Panda blushed harder, "No you don't understand I really wanted you!"

Charlie was confused, "How exactly?"

Panda had tears stream down his face, "It's hard to explain."

Charlie wiped away Panda's tears and gently kissed him, "Sweetie it's okay whatever your feeling just tell me and I'll do the best I can to understand them."

Panda might as well blurt it out, he'd never think this word would ever escape his lips; this word turned him into an embarrassed pile of mud.

Panda nearly yelled, "Charlie I wanted to have sex with you!"

Panda covered his mouth; his face was redder than ever, and his face was sticky with tears. He buried his head into Charlie's chest. What was Panda thinking? He shouldn't have done this, he wished he could take it all back.

"I'm so sorry." Panda cried.

"What for?" Charlie asked cuddling him.

"For thinking about these thoughts and having these feelings." Panda sobbed.

"These feelings and thoughts don't sound bad; in fact, they sound interesting." Charlie said.

Panda blushed through his tears, "There complicated."

Charlie wiped his tears away, "They don't sound complicated to me. If you just tell me, I'll try to understand them."

Panda smiled, "Okay."

Panda explained to Charlie that what he was feeling was lust; he explained that lust was an intense desire to be with the one you love. He also explains that sex or sexual intercourse is when two people who love each other come together and be physically intimate with one another. In this case Panda stated it as 'intense hugging and kissing only a lot more wet'; There was no way he would go into graphic detail about what really goes on during sexual intercourse for two reasons. One Charlie would get confused and two Panda would die of embarrassment; it's amazing he didn't faint having this conversation. After a bit Charlie seems to have a basic understanding of what sexual intercourse is; he seems interested.

"So, let me see if I get this right; sex is an act of love between two people?" Charlie asked.

Panda blushed, "Something like that."

"Is there more to it?" Charlie asked.

Panda could feel all the blood rush to his face, "That's a conversation for another day."

Charlie blushed, "Sex sounds interesting."

Panda chuckled, "There's so much you need to learn."

They sat there in the lake laughing at this awkward conversation; Panda felt his anxiety melt away, hearing Charlie's laugh made him feel happy and safe. Panda scooted closer to Charlie and took his hands and kissed his finger-tip's like in his dream; Charlie blushed and returned the favor by gently stroking his cheeks; they stared into each other's eyes that were painted with pure raw lust.

Panda whispered, "Kiss me."

Charlie pulled Panda into his arms and their lips collided with one another. Something about this kiss felt different; it wasn't rough or like the overly passionate kisses he's seen in movies or red in his anime books and it wasn't like Charlie's usual short and sweet kisses; this kiss is unlike anything Panda's ever tasted. It was comforting like a hug, but it was also seductive like a magic spell; it felt like one of those kisses Panda's seen in movies before the couple does the naughty *wink wink* or that's when Panda covers his eyes when those scenes happen. Sex is embarrassing enough and watching two people do it in front of him was enough to make him hide his face.

Charlie stroked Panda's back which send tingles up his spine; knowing how ticklish Panda is, he resisted the urge to laugh. The tingles that shot up Panda's back felt like tiny fireworks that exploded with pleasure and Panda was loving every second of it. They kissed so hard that they fell into the lake; they pulled away and they stared at each other with a look that red, 'what was that?'

Charlie chuckled softly, "Some kiss huh?"

Panda blushed, "We can keep kissing if you like."

Charlie grins, "I could kiss you all day sweetie."

Panda purred, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Charlie went from kissing Panda's lips to his neck and shoulder blade. He could feel Charlie's mustache gently touch his skin and it made him shiver. Panda could feel his body melt against Charlie's; they were engulfed in a tidal wave of hormones and there was no way to escape. If this lake could magically turn into a bed that would be the cherry on top.

Panda moaned, "Oh Charlie."

Charlie moaned, "Yes pumpkin?"

Panda was about to say something, but he was interrupted by his brothers bursting through the bushes; little did his brothers know they were about to get an unexpected surprise.

"Hey love birds were back, and we have ketchup!" Grizz hollered.

"Ice Bear also brought honey mustard dressing." Ice Bear said.

They froze once they saw Charlie on top of Panda with his lips locked onto their brother's shoulder; the two lust filled boyfriends turned to them with a look that red, 'we can explain.'

Grizz smirked, "Hey little bro is it about to get sexy in the lake or is it just me?"

Ice Bear smirked, "Ice Bear could smell erotic playtime."

Panda blushed, "It's not what it looks like! We were wrestling; right Charlie?"

Charlie blushed, "Yeah we were wrestling, and we fell in the water."

Grizz continued to joke, "Should I get you too, a room at the 'Four Seasons' with champagne and rose petals on the bed?"

Ice Bear chimed in, "Ice Bear suggests red wine for first time."

Panda just wanted to die right here and now; if he could faint and wake up in his room, that would be great because that way this would all be an embarrassing dream.

Panda was flustered, "We weren't having sex!"

Charlie was confused, "We weren't? I thought we were."

Grizz and Ice Bear turned to their brother; it's time that they told the adorably curious cryptic about what happens when two become one.

"Pan-pan should we tell Charlie about the birds and the bees?" Grizz grinned.

"Ice Bear thinks it's important that Charlie learns about sexual intercourse." Ice Bear said.

"I'm curious to learn more if it means I get to be close to my sweet pan-pan." Charlie smiled.

"Okay but you guys are telling him the graphic details. I already told him the basics." Panda said as he and Charlie got up.

Grizz chuckled, "Don't worry pan-pan we got you covered."

"Ice Bear will tell Charlie everything." Ice Bear said.

They sat at the picnic table and enjoyed some burgers and hotdogs; while eating Grizz noticed something on Panda's neck and left shoulder blade.

"What are you staring at Grizz?" Panda asked.

Grizz grinned, "You might want to check your neck bro."

Panda was confused, "What for?"

Grizz chuckled, "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Panda put his paw on his neck and felt something tender and raw; curious and a little freaked out he grabbed his phone and turn on the camera app. His eyes went wide once he saw his reflection; there was a small bruise on the left side of his neck and a slightly bigger bruise on his shoulder. Panda nearly dropped his veggie burger in shock; this was his first hickey he'd never think this would happen and he'd never think he'd get one or two from Charlie; he must've not realized how hard he kissed Panda because Charlie once he saw the bruises on his neck and shoulder he freaked out.

Charlie felt terrible, "I'm so sorry pumpkin!"

Panda laughed making Charlie confused; why was he laughing? Charlie's pretty sure bruises on your neck isn't a laughing matter.

"Why are you laughing?" Charlie asked.

Panda smiled, "Charlie these things are normal."

Charlie was even more confused, "What?"

"When couples kiss, sometimes things get spicy; they give each other hickies or love bites." Panda explained.

"What are those?" Charlie asked.

"A hickey is when your lover kisses your neck or anywhere on your body a little too hard thus leaving a bruise." Grizz explained.

"Love bites leave bite marks; it involves much passion and desire." Ice Bear explained.

Charlie blushed, "So I gave Panda a hickey?"

"Little pan-pan's first hickey! I just can't!" Grizz beamed.

"Ice Bear is happy for Panda's neck." Ice Bear said.

"I'd never thought I'd get one, let alone two." Panda said.

Grizz grinned, "Charlie you sly dog never knew you were such a vampire."

Charlie chuckled, "I guess my lips are a little harder than I thought; I didn't hurt you did I pumpkin?"

Panda shook his head while giggling, "No, I'm fine; your lips were actually soft."

Charlie chuckled, "Were they soft as a pillow?"

Panda giggled, "Softer."

Grizz smirked, "Oooh should we leave you and Charlie alone again; wink, wink?"

"Ice Bear recommends massage oil for a magical experience." Ice Bear said.

"Don't forget mood music; that's sure to spice things up; wink, wink!" Grizz smirked.

Panda swears his face resembles a tomato right now; if he's a tomato then he must be soup because his face is warmer then it should be.

Panda blushed, "Bros! Stop!"

Charlie chuckled, "It's okay sweetie there just kidding; besides why would we need all that for?"

The brothers turned to each other and tried not to laugh; Charlie had a lot to learn.

Charlie was confused, "What's so funny?"

Panda grinned, "Nothing, you just have so much to learn."

THE END

So this was an experiment and I could not stop laughing while writing this. I know this seems strange but thinking of what would happen if sex were to ever come up between Panda and Charlie was pretty interesting and fun to write. Plus I wanted to experiment with a steamy Panlie fanfic.


End file.
